1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle brake lever and more particularly to a bicycle brake lever that has an oil jacket and can check the amount of the oil in the oil jacket easily and conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional bicycle brake system usually mounted on a bicycle having a front wheel, a rear wheel and a handlebar, and has a lever, a brake and a pipe. The lever is mounted around the handlebar of the bicycle. The brake is mounted on the bicycle near the front wheel or the rear wheel. The pipe is mounted between the lever and the brake and contains oil inside of the pipe. A user can pull or press the lever to actuate the brake with the oil pressure inside the pipe and to make the bicycle to slow down or stop.
The braking efficacy of the conventional bicycle brake system is usually reduced the due to the wastage and the leakage of the oil inside the pipe. Therefore, an open-loop bicycle brake system is provided to solve aforementioned problem and has an oil tank that is mounted on the lever and communicates with the pipe. The oil tank can supply oil into the pipe and provide a compensating effect to keep the brake system at an excellent operative condition.
However, the conventional open-loop bicycle system has the following defects and shortcomings.
1. The oil tank of the conventional open-loop bicycle brake system is usually made of metal or plastics, and users cannot check the amount of the oil in the oil tank directly. If the oil inside the oil tank cannot be supplied in time, brake effect of the conventional brake system will be reduced to easily cause a traffic accident.
2. In order to match the habits of different users, the lever is mounted adjustably around the handlebar of the bicycle. When the user adjusts the angle between the lever and the handlebar over an inclined angle, the oil easily leaks from a gap between the oil tank and a cock attached to the oil tank to close the oil tank. Therefore, the adjust angle between the lever and the handlebar is restricted at a small angular range.